


Of Texts and Coffee

by The8thKazekage



Series: Love Lane [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned Red Velvet Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The8thKazekage/pseuds/The8thKazekage
Summary: Son Chaeyoung and Myoui Mina are many things together. But some times when a relationship starts to mature, a couple can fall into a routine. For Mina and Chaeyoung, a routine only stops or changes, when one says it has to. Otherwise, it can cause a slight distress to the other. Thankfully, they're both patient when it comes to one another.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Love Lane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Of Texts and Coffee

*buzz*

A brunette sneaks a peek at the small thin black box by her right and quickly picks it up upon seeing a message notification.

_ From: Jeong-Unnie _

_ Mina just arrived in the office. We’re going to hangout after work with Yongsun-unnie and Hyejin-unnie. Jihyo needed some cheering up after what happened with Daniel. Nabongs will make sure she won’t drink much. Take care of yourself cub. _

Chaeyoung sighs and shoots a quick “Thanks and enjoy” back to her friend. It’s not the first time somebody else gave her updates about her girlfriend. If anything, her friends gave her more updates about her girl more than the person she was really in a relationship with. She doesn’t fully understand it, she’s seen the girl on her phone almost all the time playing games so it can’t be that the girl doesn’t see her messages. 

She heaves a loud sigh and this time it catches the attention of her companions. “You alright Chaeng?” Dahyun looks to her left to see a disappointed looking brunette and quickly picks up on the reason for her friend’s action.

“She didn’t update you again?” “I just don’t understand unnie. I mean she’s on her phone almost all the time when we’re together at home. She doesn’t miss a single notification from her games and replies just as instantly when it comes to our other friends. But it seems like it’s difficult to reply back to me? I thought maybe it’s because she just isn’t the type of person that constantly replies, but I’m always left on “seen”. Would it hurt her to press a few keys to reply to me?”

Chaeyoung spilled all her thoughts and frustrations while tapping the screen of her phone endlessly.

“Have you tried bringing it up to her?” Tzuyu felt bad for her friend but she also knew her friend tends to keep things to herself if it’ll only lead to what she deems a conflict. 

And Tzuyu’s hunch was right when Chaeyoung only shook her head in response to her question. “No offense buddy, but you need to tell her eventually. Mina-unnie might be the brightest among all our friends, but she can be dense at times when it comes to your “subtle” signals”

Tzuyu made sure to use air quotes when she said the word ‘subtle’ knowing how not so subtle Chaeyoung really is. Chaeyoung pouted and knew her friend had a point, but she was too sad and disappointed in her girlfriend to consider it. That and she had her own inner conflict of whether or not to actually face the issue head on.

“Hey girls, how are the reports coming?” A short blue haired girl appeared from behind their cubicle partition, and Dahyun immediately recognized their manager.

“Reports are almost done Wheein-unnie, we just have to cross check them one more time to make sure we didn’t miss anything”

Wheein gave the purple haired girl a nod, and looked over the other two. She quickly noticed the sulken face of the middle one and let go of her role as manager for a moment.

“Trouble in paradise, baby beast?” She got a small smile from the girl upon using the nickname, but found herself giving a small pout when the girl said that nothing was wrong.

“Oh come on, give me a break guys. Byul-unnie’s been having us fuzz over these reports for the last two days. I need something else to talk about. And you obviously look too sad to even pretend that things are fine. So spill what is it?” 

Chaeyoung found her manager to be quite adorable when pouting, so it didn’t take much for her to give in. Well if looks could deceive, most of the time Wheein was often thought as among their level rather than to be their manager. 

After explaining her situation with the older girl, she got the same response from the one Tzuyu gave albeit it’s more emphasized.

“Can I ask has she always been this way? Like even before you guys got together?” Wheein was now seated with them in their cubicle area. While Tzuyu returned to browsing the report, Dahyun and Chaeyoung chatted with her.

“She wasn't always like this. Before we got together, she always sent me updates even when I didn't ask it of her. And I’d always send her one too. Nowadays it feels like I’m the only one who’s making an effort in communication.”

Chaeyoung felt sullen as she recalled how she and her penguin started out and compared how they are now.

“Let me stop you right there. It isn’t going to be good if you say things like ‘I’m the only one making the effort’ because that’s going to cause more problems for you.” Wheein held up a finger towards the younger girl and tried to look as stern as she could.

“First off, you two have been dating for like what? Two… two and a half years?” 

“Three actually” Dahyun chimed in. “Alright three. You can’t expect that the things you did during the span of those three years would stay the same. Maybe during the start, yeah it happens constantly. But people grow into things, into routines. To you it became a routine to always let her know where you are, what you do, who you’re with. But to Mina it may not be the case. Have you noticed other things she’s done before for you that she still does until now?”

“Well she always prepares my work clothes the night before so I don’t have to rush during the morning” Chaeyoung says thinking back to the other stuff Mina has done for her.

“Mina-unnie also stops mid-game for her every time.” Tzuyu added, but Dahyun quickly questioned “Does that count though? Her games can always be paused…” “Yeah but she doesn’t do it for us all the time. Rarely does she do that. She only does that to Chaeng.”

“Okay so there are things Mina has done for you since before… the clothes thing, did you ask that from her?” Wheein circled back to Chaeyoung’s answer, “No I didn’t. She started doing it one day and she kept doing it until now.”

“Was it similar as to how the texts started?” “Yes actually” “Okay that’s one part covered. Next, was there something  **_you_ ** used to do before for her but now don’t?”

Wheein braced herself for a typical answer, normally when she asks people this question, they would answer the same thing. They haven’t stopped doing things for their partner because they believed it in themselves to be consistent all the time.

To Wheein’s surprise, Chaeyoung wasn’t like those people.

“I stopped making her morning coffee…”

The answer came out almost like a whisper, the sound of someone who realized something and felt guilty. Nevertheless, the other three occupants in the room heard it.

“You two sure have a lot of morning rituals…” Tzuyu commented, “That’s because there’s usually nothing good in the early morning, so having your partner do something for you makes it good” Dahyun rebutted.

“Point taken. But it’s a good thing me and Sana-unnie have an agreement to each their own during the morning” the tall girl comments, now fully part of the conversation “I sent the report to Byulyi-unnie by the way”

“Alright I’ll let her know” Wheein reached for her mobile phone in her pocket and sent a text to their boss. Her finger hovered over the ‘send’ button for a moment before adding a few words in the message and then finally sending it.

_ To: Byul-Unnie _

_ Report’s sent. Think you can get rid of your Director role for a while and hangout with the kids? I’m here with  _ **_your_ ** _ kids. _

It tooks a few minutes and Wheein had a slight smile on her lips when she saw her unnie’s response via her watch.

_ From: Byul-Unnie _

_ Be there soon. _

“Do you think she stopped doing that because I stopped with the coffee, unnie?” Wheein looked back at the younger girl sitting in front of her and felt sad at seeing the more sullen look on Chaeyoung’s face.

“No baby beast, it’s not because of that. I have to ask though, why did you stop doing it?” She reached out for the bag bread Tzuyu offered her, “Well honestly I don’t exactly know. One day we just end up waking up together and she starts making her own coffee…”

Chaeyoung leans back and thinks harder about what made her stop doing it, meanwhile the room falls into silence as the young cub’s mind flashes back over the course of her and Mina’s relationship.

*——————-*

_ Warm rays of sunlight kissed Chaeyoung’s bare back as she snuggled closer to the similarly naked body wrapped within her arms. _

_ She opened her eyes and the view immediately brought a smile to her face. Mina had the most serene expression on her face and although she wasn’t really smiling, her calm and peaceful expression felt as if she was. _

_ Chaeyoung couldn’t contain herself and pressed a chaste kiss over the blonde japanese’s plump lips. When she moved back however, Mina’s eyes fluttered open. _

_ It took a few moments before Chaeyoung got a soft smile from Mina. The sleepy state is still present in her features but Chaeyoung sees her as if she’s glowing. _

_ “Good Morning Chaengie, did you sleep well?” Mina snuggled closer to her, and Chaeyoung felt a light pressure on her collarbone. This she assumes is a kiss from the woman in her arms. _

_ “I slept wonderfully since I’m beside you” Chaeyoung went to kiss her again and this time rolled them over so she was on top of the blonde woman.  _

_ “Good Morning too my penguin. Last night was heavenly” she gave Mina another chaste kiss on the lips and smiled widely when she saw the reddening cheeks of the girl. Finding it hard to control herself, Chaeyoung planted more kisses on the girl’s blushing face until the giggling girl told her to stop. _

_ “Chaengie stop, enough baby I’m full of kisses already” although Mina’s words asked Chaeyoung to stop, at the back of her mind she wished it won’t end. Sadly they were brought back to the realm of the living when her stomach decided to grace them with its need of attention.  _

_ “Alright my penguin’s hungry. Let’s get some breakfast?” Chaeyoung asked as she slipped out of bed and offered a hand to Mina. _

_ Mina took the awaiting hand but held the bed covers against her body. Despite making love with Chaeyoung numerous times already, Mina still felt shy about her body during moments when they’re not in the peak of doing the deed. _

_ “Should I get us some clothes..?” Chaeyoung’s question trailed off as Mina went straight to their closet to pick up clothes for the both of them, “or you. You can get our clothes” _

_ Chaeyoung gave the older woman a dimpled smile as the latter proceeded to even dress her before dressing her own self. _

_ Once they were done, Mina took Chaeyoung’s hand and both women walked out of the room and straight to the kitchen for their breakfast.  _

_ Out of habit, Chaeyoung went straight to their coffee machine, aiming to make Mina her daily dose of caffeine while the blonde gathered what looked to be ingredients for cooking pancakes. _

_ While the two went about their tasks, Mina kept glancing over at the small girl by the coffee machine. The action not unnoticeable to the younger cub. _

_ “What is it Minari?” Chaeyoung asks half way through adding a small latte art on her girlfriend’s coffee. She paused when she didn’t get a reply and finally looked over at the silent blonde. _

_ Mina was biting her bottom lip, contemplating on whether or not to tell the small girl what’s on her mind especially after seeing the smile on Chaeyoung’s face while focusing on her art.  _

_ “What is it baby?” Turning her whole focus on Mina, Chaeyoung’s expression changes into concern and Mina dives straight into telling the girl. _

_ “I’m just wondering why you keep making me coffee when you don’t even drink coffee yourself.” Chaeyoung is surprised with the answer but thinks over why she does it and settles on the only reason she could think of. _

_ “I keep making it because I know you love it. It doesn’t matter if I don’t like it, I know you always need your morning coffee otherwise you’d feel agitated the whole day if you miss drinking it. So I keep doing it because I want to do it for you.” _

_ “But you taste the coffee and I know it gives you headaches if you even take a sip of it.” _

_ “I’ll be fine Minari, I’m getting used to it anyway. Not the amount of coffee you’d drink, but the sips I take are manageable now for me” _

_ Mina smiles at the thoughtfulness of the younger girl and stops their conversation at the moment. She then proceeds to turn off the stove and plates their food. She brings their food over at their kitchen table while Chaeyoung brings their drinks: a cup of Latte and a cup of Strawberry Honey Tea. _

_ “Thank you Chaengie,” Mina says as Chaeyoung places the two mugs on the table. Before the smaller girl could sit on the chair opposite of Mina, the latter pulled Chaeyoung on her lap. _

_ The cub felt Mina’s arms wrap tight around her waist and she turned her body to face the older woman. “Always Minari” she leans down to plant a kiss on the blonde’s lips. _

_ When they pulled away, Chaeyoung was about to start eating but Mina started to talk “Chaengie, I’ll make my coffee from now on.”  _

_ This made Chaeyoung look back at the woman a bit disappointed, but Mina quickly explained herself “It’s not that I don’t like the coffee you make me. In fact, I love it. It just makes me concerned because I have to get up earlier than you sometimes and you wake up with me just so you can make me my coffee. I’d prefer you resting better and making me my coffee whenever you are convenient rather than what you're doing now. It makes me worried, and at the same time I know you said that it’s manageable, but I don’t think you notice I catch you trying to nurse your head hours after you’ve made me coffee even when there’s nothing stressful to trigger your headache. I’d rather you be fine and drinking your tea than taking sips of coffee, okay?”  _

_ Over the course of their relationship, Mina wasn’t much of an expressive person. Well at least in words. She was more of a gestures, stares, and tiny actions type of person. So for Chaeyoung to hear a whole explanation from Mina really set in for her that Mina was serious in what she wanted to happen. _

_ “Okay Minari, I’ll only do it from time to time. When we both wake up together, how does that sound?” After processing Mina’s request in her head, she understands what the older woman wants to happen and it makes her feel happy to know that despite everything, Mina just wants her to be okay and well. To this, she doesn’t see why she shouldn’t concede. _

*——————-*

“She told me”

“Huh?” Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Wheein stopped their conversation as Chaeyoung finally snapped back to reality. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living cub,” Dahyun reaches out to pat Chaeyoung’s back as the younger woman faces Wheein again. “Unnie, she told me. She told me that I should stop doing it because it’ll only cause me headaches and I won’t get enough rest because I have to wake up the same time as her just to make it. She told me and gave me her reason why she wants me to stop, so I stopped doing it.”

As soon as Chaeyoung finished explaining, another presence made itself known to the occupants of the room.

“So my best team is having gossip time, while the rest of my other teams are scrubbing their desks for the deadlines. And people ask me why I show you guys special treatment when you guys just do your work faster than they do.”

All heads turned to the room entrance and saw Byulyi leaning against the door frame, she walked over and leaned by Dahyun's desk.

“Hey Unnie, great timing. Chaeyoung was just finally making sense to herself” Wheein gestured towards the pouting cub in front of her, “Unnie…” Chaeyoung only realized how stupid her thoughts have been after finally voicing out on the past event of her and Mina.

“Can you run me through it then?” Byulyi looked over what Dahyun was drinking before accepting the mug the younger girl offered to her. Chaeyoung was about to explain everything, but Tzuyu beat her to it.

“Long story short unnie, Chaeyoung here is being a big baby because Mina-Unnie doesn’t update her constantly anymore like she used to do while Chaeyoung still does it. Dahyun unnie feels bad for her, I told her she should just tell her-but since Chaeyoung is a weak shit-“

“Language Chou Tzuyu” Byulyi interrupts.

“Sorry… anyways, since Chaeyoung is a weakling-“ “Hey!” “Will you let me finish?! As I was saying, since she’s being weak, she still hasn’t brought it up to her till this day and only drops air quote subtle hints. These hints aren’t really subtle because let’s face it it’s Chaeyoung, but Mina unnie still doesn’t get it. Wheein-unnie then asks Chaeyoung if she’s done something before for Mina-unnie that she stopped doing, and mentions about the morning coffee thing.

“Chaeyoung turns silent- which we assumed she probably went back to who knows what time in her memory because she was silent for 15 minutes straight. I mean me, Dahyun-unnie, and Wheein-unnie had a different topic already and then she suddenly says ‘She told me’ and then she tells us that Mina-unnie told her to stop her routine and then you arrive and then Chaeyoung realizes now that she is an idiot”

Once Tzuyu finishes, Byulyi’s expression could be described as someone who doesn’t really know what to react to. Her facial expression wasn’t blank, it wasn’t confused either. It was just somewhere in between confused, sad, and proud.

Confused because of how Tzuyu told the story; Sad about what Chaeyoung is experiencing; and Proud that her maknae actually said a lot. Usually it was Dahyun doing the explanations or story telling, so Byulyi didn’t have those ‘language’ moments. But hearing Tzuyu tell the story was a little refreshing, but concerning at the same time.

_ ‘Yongsun will kill me if she finds out about that shit’  _ Byul shuddered a little at the thought of her dragon girlfriend, but quickly brushed it off as it wasn’t the current concern. She’ll deal with her once she finds out.

“Well it seems to me that you already know what you need to do, don’t you Chaeyoung?” Byulyi moved a little closer to the cub and patted the small girl’s head.

Instinctively, Chaeyoung leans into the caress and rests her head by Byulyi’s side hip. “I do unnie, but I don’t know how to approach that subject. I feel like it’ll lead to a fight.” Chaeyoung pouts while Byulyi continues to run her finger through Chaeyoung’s hair.

“Well did you fight when she asked for you to stop?” Dahyun asked her friend, “No we didn’t. But it looked like she thought it’ll be a fight. She looked really conflicted before we talked about it.”

“Well there you go, if Mina trusted you enough to push past that feeling then I’m pretty sure she’d be willing to listen to you explain before reacting.” Dahyun leaned onto Wheein’s shoulder while talking to Chaeyoung.

“Dubu’s right Chaeng, Mina trusted you enough that when she told you that, you guys wouldn’t fight. I doubt she’d even argue with you about it knowing how she actually cares about you.” Wheein added, “Plus you’re talking about a woman who cared more about you getting better sleep and no headaches over a cup of coffee that she actually enjoys. Most partners wouldn’t even ask why their significant other does things for them.”

“When that happens, usually one side would start feeling they’re being taken advantage of, and that’s not good either.” Byulyi commented, “So what do you think I should do?” Chaeyoung looks up at Byulyi, and the purple haired woman looks down at the cub.

“I can’t tell you that cub, only you would know what to do. Because if I told you what to do, then you’d be making decisions based on other people’s perspective and not your own. We’re only here to listen to you and repeat back the things you said, to make you realize where it sounds off. Since you already know where it is off, do you know what you need and want to do?” 

Chaeyoung thinks about Byulyi’s question for a minute and decides to go to what she felt instead, “I need to talk to Mina-unnie and I want to talk to her as soon as possible” 

Byulyi smiles at the cub’s answer, “well there you go, now you have a skeleton plan” “But you can’t do it tonight though” Tzuyu interrupts. “Why not?” 

“Because the unnies are going out tonight with Yongsun-unnie and Hyejin-unnie” Tzuyu answers.

“What?!” Byulyi and Wheein immediately take out their phones to check if their own girlfriends told them of this, “Oh shoot I almost forgot I read this” Wheein commented.

“Well it is a friday, Jihyo’s heartbroken. So it’s fine. How about we go out tonight too? Let’s bring Seulgi, Yeri, Lisa and Jisoo with us?” Byulyi offered and immediately got a quick okay from the people in the room.

“Be sure to inform your girls. Pup, let the other four know, yeah?” With a thumbs up from Wheein, Byulyi patted the other three girls’ heads before leaving the room as she still had a meeting to attend to.

Wheein quickly left after that, as she was going to inform the other girls. She told Chaeyoung to loosen up a bit for tonight to be able to converse with Mina tomorrow.

The cub shouted a thanks and went to send a message to her penguin about tonight, not expecting a reply. To her surprise, Mina did reply. But her one reply made Chaeyoung the happiest she’s felt in a while.

_ From: My Minari ❤️✨ _

_ Be safe okay? Text me if you’re leaving late, I can come pick you up instead since me and the girls are going out too. We can go home together then. I love you. _

After sending another ‘I love you’ to the woman, Chaeyoung found herself to have a new found confidence in this whole problem of hers.

_ ‘Don’t worry Minari, I won’t be scared anymore’  _ Chaeyoung thought to herself as she, Dahyun, and Tzuyu pretended to work again. Seeing as they already finished what they needed to do, they only had to wait another hour before they could leave the office with their friends.

——————

The hour passed by real quick and the girls soon found themselves in a booth by their favorite club. However, Chaeyoung found herself stuck to her seat beside Jisoo while watching Seulgi, Lisa, Byulyi, and Dahyun break their backs on the dance floor.

“I wish she’d just slip, just once!” Tzuyu says watching Dahyun attempt to B-Boy on the dance floor.

“If I didn’t know you kids, I’d say I’d be concerned…” Wheein trailed, “Does that mean you got concerned over us the first time around unnie?” Jisoo asked, but Wheein only shook her head. “Unfortunately for you guys, we were already familiar with Dahyun’s and Seulgi’s antics so it’s no longer surprising.”

“So why the sudden drinking session unnie?” Yeri downed another shot of vodka presented to her by said unnie, “and who’s paying?” “That would be me” Byulyi appeared at the table and poured herself her own shot. A little later and the rest of the dancing kids came back to the table.

“So why?” Yeri brought the question back once everyone was settled in their seats again, “Just thought it’d be nice to treat you guys” Byulyi shrugged. But it was obvious on Yeri’s facial expression that she was having none of it, “are we really down playing things tonight unnie?”

“Because the girls are sad, so we’re trying to make ourselves sad too” “Yeah but Chaeyoung’s the only one sad among us” Tzuyu’s statement came out faster than she intended, but one glance at her and the glint in her eyes shows that she doesn’t regret the speed of her statement.

“What happened to you?” Jisoo turned to look at the person beside her, and Chaeyoung only glared at her tall friend before turning back to Jisoo. “Mina” “Oh yeah! Speaking of that girlfriend of yours, did you know Jennie scolded her earlier?”

“Jennie did what?” Seulgi asked, before grabbing her own glass of alcohol. She rarely joins in on the conversation at the table, mostly because she doesn’t stay long at their booth before she finds her nerve to dance again. But hearing this news about their quiet penguin and mini-Ice Princess, it’s surprising to say the least.

“Jennie scolded her. It wasn’t about work, but more on a personal gossip. It relates to you too” Jisoo points at Chaeyoung as she says this, and the cub grows more curious as to what was discussed. 

But Chaeyoung would have to wait for further information as Jisoo suddenly stood up and dragged a tipsy Yeri to the dance floor. Something about “this is my Dalgom’s song!” So instead Chaeyoung decides to drown herself with the remaining alcohol on the table to either forget Jisoo’s words, or just forget most of her thoughts for the night.

Somewhere between the alcohol buzz and the strobe lights, Chaeyoung found herself on the dance floor too, moving her body along the sound of each beat that passed the speakers of the club. She vaguely remembers dragging Lisa and Wheein with her but with the alcohol in her system, she recalls only little interaction with them and more on the body she’s currently grinding her ass onto now.

She turns around and comes face to face with the person, but the strobe lights in the room make it hard for her to focus on the face of the person. All she could register is that the person is a woman who smells of vanilla, and has a distinct mole near her upper lip.

The woman smirks at her before she leans in to give Chaeyoung a kiss on her lips. At this action Chaeyoung only has a small time to react before pulling away from the woman, she shakes her head but that only causes her head to spin more.

‘ _ Mina’  _ a flash of Mina’s face appears in her mind as soon as the pair of lips touched hers, and she panics. 

Chaeyoung moves back whilst holding her head, she turns around and tries to push past the moving bodies under the strobe lights and loud music. Not sparing another glance at the woman who just kissed her, intending to go back to her booth with her friends.

Her plan wasn’t successful as her small stature was pushed around before she was enveloped in someone’s arms. Her last recollection was seeing a tuft of blonde hair before she loses consciousness, the alcohol taking over the rest of her senses.

——————

The next morning Chaeyoung is awoken with faint kisses being planted on her back. Her eyes flutter open and the first thing she registers is that she’s currently in the bedroom of her and Mina’s apartment. That only leaves the conclusion that it was her lovely girlfriend planting kisses on her bare back.

She turns her head around and faces an equally naked Mina smiling at her. “Good morning Chaengie” Mina cooes at her tiny girlfriend, and snuggles closer to her. Chaeyoung turns her whole body to pull the blonde woman in her embrace.

She closes her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep, but it would seem Mina had other plans. She slowly felt her girlfriend’s lips trail all over her bare chest, planting further kisses and light sucks. Chaeyoung could swear she can feel the slight smile on Mina’s lips after each suction.

“Minari, I wanna sleep more” Chaeyoung mumbles, but Mina ignored it as she moved further on top of the brunette. Her blonde locks blanketing Chaeyoung’s chest. “And I wanna take revenge of what you did to me last night, so just lay down and let me be”

At this statement, Chaeyoung forces her eyes open and looks closer at Mina’s figure. Thankfully the japanese girl looks up at her at this moment. The small space in between them was enough for Chaeyoung to see Mina’s body covered in love marks.

“Did… did I do that?” the cub’s ears turn red as Mina smirks down at her, and Chaeyoung needs no other answer. Mina eventually stops her rain of kisses on the poor brunette and settles just laying on top of Chaeyoung.

The couple shared a comfortable silence as they basked in the natural heat the sun shone in their otherwise chilled room. Once in a while one of them would move to plant a kiss on the other’s lips. This went on until Mina’s stomach growled loudly, and the japanese blonde blushed at the sound.

“Someone’s hungry” Chaeyoung chuckles and moves to slide out of the bed, this causes Mina to move back to her side of the bed and watch Chaeyoung enter their bathroom. She soon hears the sound of the faucet running, and the sound of the small girl loudly brushing her teeth.

Mina gets out of bed as well and goes to their shared closet to grab them some clothes. She struts around the room in her naked glory before following Chaeyoung in the bathroom. When she arrives, Chaeyoung has just finished her morning ritual before catching Mina’s presence in the mirror.

“Unnie what happened last night?” Chaeyoung asks, she turns around to take the clothes from Mina’s hands and starts wearing her part of the bundle, and leaves Mina’s clothes on top of the sink counter.

Mina does her business in the loo while Chaeyoung stands near her waiting for an answer. “Don’t you remember?” “I remember downing shot after shot, pulling Lisa-unnie and Wheein-unnie, and running away from some stranger. But besides that, I don’t remember the rest.”

Chaeyoung openly admits about the stranger, but surprisingly Mina doesn’t react as she usually does when she finds out someone tries to be overly friendly with her girlfriend. ‘ _ What exactly happened? Who was that? _ ’ Chaeyoung thinks to herself as she follows her girlfriend out of their bathroom, and walks out to their kitchen.

The couple fall into their usual weekend morning routine, but something about Mina’s behavior brings about a feeling of dejavu to Chaeyoung. From the side glances, to the gestures, and the smiles. Eventually she kept mute and decided to ask the blonde once they sat down for breakfast.

And as dejavu would have it, Mina pulls her by the arm again and sits her on her lap. “Now this can’t be dejavu or a coincidence anymore Minari” Chaeyoung says as she wraps her arms around the japanese woman’s neck, leaning down to kiss said woman.

“What is it?” She asks as soon as they pull away, “What’s wrong Minari?” Chaeyoung asks in what she calls her ‘tiny cute voice’. Mina pecks her nose, but the frown on her eyebrows don’t disappear. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, baby?”

Chaeyoung gives her a surprised look, and Mina’s frown dissipates. “Is there something you want to tell me Chaengie?” Mina tells the girl on her lap, and immediately Chaeyoung is reminded of Dahyun’s words.

‘ _ Well there you go, if Mina trusted you enough to push past that feeling then I’m pretty sure she’d be willing to listen to you explain before reacting. _ ’

‘ _ And here she is making the effort to push past the feeling just for me to talk… nice work Son Chaeyoung. Real nice work…’  _ Chaeyoung thinks to herself as her arms unconsciously leave her girlfriend’s shoulder. Mina takes notice of this, but doesn’t say anything. If what Jennie told her was true, then Chaeyoung would try to pretend that there is nothing for her to say even when it’s finally obvious to the japanese woman that there is something on her mind.

“It’s nothing Minari” Chaeyoung suddenly felt small, and her confidence from yesterday completely disappeared. In Chaeyoung’s mind, there was this tiny voice telling her to just let Mina know, but it was being overshadowed by the voice that tells her that it’s not an issue that needs to be discussed.

As Mina predicted, Chaeyoung tried to brush off the feeling. The blonde japanese sighs and runs her fingers through Chaeyoung’s shoulder length hair, contemplating on her next words. “Jennie-unnie scolded me yesterday” she starts, “Oh? What about?” Chaeyoung leans in to the caress and tucks her head under Mina’s chin.

“It’s not about work, but just how I’ve been acting…” to this Chaeyoung moves back and stares at Mina, she could not fathom what her introverted girlfriend could even do to draw out a scolding from Jennie Kim.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pick up the phone to always text you. I thought you’d be busy and that you wouldn’t have time to reply to me, and when you finally see it. You’d feel bad for not being able to respond to me as soon as possible. Furthermore, I didn’t know you would feel that way. But that doesn’t excuse my actions, so I’m sorry Chaengie. I’ll try to keep you updated about me from now on, okay?”

When Mina finished, Chaeyoung was rendered speechless. What she couldn’t but wanted to tell Mina, the blonde just did it herself. Her eyes started tearing up as her chest felt heavy, Mina did it again. She pushed past that feeling and trusted Chaeyoung again when the latter couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell her on her own.

Mina’s hands went up to wipe the visible tears that were about to spill out of Chaeyoung big brown orbs. She takes hold of the brunette’s face and plants a chaste kiss on each of the tear stained eyes as she hears her girlfriend hold in a sob.

“I’m sorry Minari” Chaeyoung choked out, “What are you sorry for, baby?” “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. I thought it would cause a fight between us…” Chaeyoung unconsciously pouted as Mina continued to wipe away each tear that spilled over.

“Oh honey, we’ve fought on other days too. But if it’s something as you wanting me to be constant with keeping you updated. I would not mind it at all. If anything, I’m sorry for making you feel like you’re the only one making the effort to keep us communicating when not together”

By now Chaeyoung curled into Mina’s arms, as the latter traced small patterns onto her back. “It’s okay, I understand. Minari..?” “Yes Chaengie?” “Was that what Jennie-unnie scolded you for?” Chaeyoung moved back to look at the blonde’s eyes and saw the comeback of her penguin’s nervous expression.

“Well… yes and no… partly” Mina’s vague answer made Chaeyoung raise an eyebrow, but the blonde proceeded to give her a kiss before explaining. “She partly scolded me for being dense, and for just staring at my phone for hours instead of doing something. Apparently Jisoo-unnie shared your words to her, and she couldn’t stand me just looking at my phone completely.”

“I see... should I thank Jisoo-unnie then?” Chaeyoung asks, but Mina shakes her head “Don’t Jisoo-unnie doesn’t know that she shared that detail to me.” “Then what was unnie talking about last night?” Mina pretended to think, even though she knew what the topic was “Must be something else. I’ll tell you another time…”

Mina pats Chaeyoung’s butt and the latter quickly removes herself from her girlfriend’s lap and sits opposite to her by their dining table. The two share another comfortable silence before Mina breaks it again.

“You know, I’m kind of glad we went to Naughty Club last night. If we didn’t I probably wouldn’t have known you’d still be faithful to me even when drunk”

Chaeyoung chokes on her tea with Mina’s statement, as the latter hands her a pair of napkins. “What do you mean?” Chaeyoung wipes herself clean, while Mina smirks in front of her “Chaeng, I tried to kiss you on the dancefloor last night. But you kept pushing me away, you kept telling me that you already have a girlfriend.”

Chaeyoung tries to rack her brain for any information that could be used to verify Mina’s words, but the most she could get was sensual grinding, mole on the upper lip, vanilla scent, and blonde hair. If she puts the words all together, they do form the image of her lovely girlfriend, but any conversation is nowhere to be found in her memory.

“What exactly happened last night?” Chaeyoung grows embarrassed as Mina retells her antics the previous night. From the moment Moonbyul spotted Mina and the girls as soon as she left with Wheein and Lisa; to her drunken dance in the middle of the room; to her grinding herself onto Mina; pushing the blonde away and kept trying to fight back even when she already collapsed on the floor; to her drunken monologue about how she felt with Mina’s lack of digital response to her; to her acknowledging that she’s home and that the person who was with her was Mina herself; to their wild love making; and finally to this morning’s mumblings.

“In a way you kind of did tell me Chaeng. You just weren’t sober...” Mina continued eating while her girlfriend stayed mute and frozen on her spot. She took a quick glance, and could only guess that Chaeyoung was trying to find a mental image of everything, but could only imagine the last part in all her storytelling as evident with the redness on her cheeks.

“Were we really that wild?” she heard Chaeyoung whisper, “You saw the marks on me Chaengie” she giggled as Chaeyoung’s face turned the same shade as her favorite fruit. Eventually she told Chaeyoung to relax, and the two spent their entire Saturday cuddling and going about their hobbies whilst being in the presence of the other.

As Chaeyoung zones out of the world while she sketches near their window, Mina sneaks a few glances at her direction. She sees the smile adorning the brunette’s face, and the glint in her eyes. She notes of the conversation they both had hours ago, and shoots a text to friend slash team leader.

_ To: Jen-Unnie _

_ You were right about what Jisoo-unnie told you, unnie. Thank you for that, I really needed it. But is the favor still open? _

Mina sent the message to Jennie, and didn’t have to wait long for a reply. However, as soon as she read the message, she had to control herself from releasing a gummy smile.

_ From: Jen-Unnie _

_ I told you so. And yes the favor still stands, don’t worry I’ll keep your ring safe. Just promise me I’ll be one of the bridesmaids. _

Mina swiftly maneuvers from her private messaging to a group chat she held with her close friends slash coworkers.

_ To: The Tops _

_ Please keep my engagement plans to yourselves. Don’t tell your significant others. I don’t want Chaeng to find out. Oh and Jennie-unnie will be part of my bridesmaids. _

Her last statement was what drew out a series of reactions towards the others present in the group chat, nevertheless Mina found them amusing. She eventually muted the chatroom and looked over to where Chaeyoung was in the room. Only to find her staring at her.

“What is it Chaengie?” Chaeyoung only shook her head, “I love you Mina” as soon as she said this, she looked back at the sketchpad in her hands and continued to draw.

Although Chaeyoung wasn’t looking at her anymore, she still gave her her favorite gummy smile. “I love you too Chaeyoung”

Mina eases back onto her spot at the couch and thinks back to yesterday’s events.

‘ _ Mina you can’t always carry that around with you. Don’t you know how heavy that feels? Let me return the favor, and I’ll keep it safe. I promise…’ _

Jennie’s words echoed in her head as she remembers being “scolded” by the woman for almost losing the damn engagement ring she tried so hard to hide from Chaeyoung. You see, Mina wasn’t scolded for some unknown reason. She was “scolded” by her dear unnie, because the latter found the engagement ring in between one of the couches in her office that Mina sat on.

Thankfully, Jennie did owe her a previous favor. Not as big as the one Jennie is catering now, but Mina is sure that at least the ring would be kept safe and far from Chaeyoung.

Mina may have lacked in actively responding to Chaeyoung previously, but at least now without the presence of the ring with her. She’ll be able to completely focus on her cub.

Well, maybe not completely… ‘ _ There’s still that proposal afterall… _ ’ Mina thinks as she throws Chaeyoung a smile when the latter glances up at her.

‘ _ I can’t wait to marry you Son Chaeyoung _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Story can also be found with the same title in AFF. My first ever fic as a once. Hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
